Breaking Dawn
by Angie Bloom
Summary: ¿Qué es la eternidad? Si él me lo permite estaré con él para siempre. Porque al mirarlo a los ojos, sé que es cierto. No me importa dejar la humanidad, porque no hay nada en ella para mí. Yo ya tengo mi todo y él tiene mi vida entre sus manos. S


**BREAKING DAWN**

_¿Qué es la eternidad? _

Al momento en que miró sus ojos oscuros, con deseo; el sol se oculta detrás de su cuerpo y la luz de sus últimos rayos impacta con su increíble piel marmórea, ya no es blanca, ahora es dorada y cada latido de mi corazón me impulsa a tocarlo. Y lo hago, extiendo mis manos sintiendo el escozor en la yema de mis dedos mientras despacio alcanzó una de sus mejillas, gélida, lisa, perfecta y por alguna extraña razón, yo no siento frío sino calidez desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Él lleva una de sus manos hacia la mía en su mejilla y la estrecha entre sus dedos, muy lentamente, al tiempo que me da una media sonrisa torcida. Y algo me dice que está disfrutando del momento y de la expresión en mi rostro; cualquiera que fuese, porque en éste momento no soy capaz de controlarme y pensar con entera claridad. El golpeteo de mi corazón contra mi pecho; sin duda golpeteo, porque eso es demasiado fuerte para ser simples latidos; me confunde y me hace sentir más nerviosa. Y sé que él también puede escucharlo.

Mantiene el dorso de mi mano contra su mejilla al tiempo que con uno de sus dedos de su otra mano va directo a mi muñeca y sube y baja, siguiendo el camino de mis venas que palpitan con fuerza bajo su roce, al tiempo que comienzo a sentir extraños escalofríos. Cierra los ojos ante los míos, pero sigue con su sonrisa y sé, sin ninguna duda, que está disfrutando todo esto.

Y la satisfacción se extiende desde mi pecho por todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora yo también sonrió.

Pero el eco de aquellas cuatro palabras despierta mi mente y hacen que me concentre de nuevo, pero esta vez sin moverme del lugar donde estoy miró de nuevo hacia atrás para ver al sol detrás de las montañas, llevándose una día más. Las luces se vuelven a ir, y nuestro feliz escenario de hoy empieza a desmantelarse, porque nuestras escenas no regresan ni se repiten. El teatro queda en oscuras. Un momento menos. Un día menos para nosotros.

En menos de un segundo pasó mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo cerca, más cerca con todas mi fuerzas, él hace lo mismo, pero con mayor cuidado. Un sonido ronco en su pecho, me dice que sigue sonriendo y más al tiempo que yo escondo mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Conteniendo lágrimas, porque entiendo que éste momento no significa lo mismo para él.

Ahora me siento ridícula, llevo mi mano rápido a mis ojos para que él no se dé cuenta de todo es lo que estoy pensando, porque si no lo encuentra a mis ojos 

me obligará a confesarle. Y ya me sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada conmigo misma como para mostrarle a él. Sería más humillante.

"¿Qué ocurre, Serena?"

Su voz suave, dulce me llama para encararlo.

_¡Genial! Demasiado tarde, ya se dio cuenta. Aquí viene la mejor parte._

"Nada, es sólo que de repente caí en cuenta…"

"¿En cuenta de qué?" Me pregunta él con paciencia y más interés, mientras me acomoda en sus piernas de tal modo que pueda ver todo mi rostro.

"Pues, de que… yo ya no volveré a estar con mis amigos" Dije mirando al suelo, para no ver sus ojos y luego fracasar en mi intento de mentira. "Ahora me doy cuenta de que éste es el último momento en que podemos estar todos juntos y no lo estoy disfrutando tanto como debería, siento el último."

"De acuerdo, si quieres que volvamos adentro sólo pídemelo, Serena"

"No, no, no ¡estoy bien aquí! Por ahora. Por favor quedémonos aquí un momento más, luego regresaremos con ellos ¿si?" Había estado esperando mucho poder estar a solas con él de nuevo como para regresar tan pronto entre toda la multitud de gente. Aún quería más tiempo con él. Más de lo que tenía idea.

"Será como tú pidas" Dijo con voz solemne.

"Gracias" Le sonreí, regresando en la postura anterior acomodando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Y ya iba a empezar de nuevo con mis cavilaciones anteriores, pero su voz me llamó de nuevo al mundo real. Y todas mis preguntas sin responder se esfumaron entre el viento que iba entre las hojas de los árboles, anunciando que la noche no estaba lejos de cubrirnos.

"¿Serena?" Me llamó lento, casi con precaución.

"¿Si, Darien?" Hablé despertando de mis meditaciones.

"¿Me puedes hacer un favor?" Siguió con cautela

"Si, claro" Contesté más rápido de lo que debí. Tenía cierto presentimiento.

"Mira, creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero parece ser que se te olvida muy fácilmente. Hay veces en las que me desespera no sabes que hay dentro de tu cabeza, pero eso puedo aceptarlo, pero no puedo soportar cuando sé que estás pensando en algo demasiado y simplemente no me quieres decir de qué trata. Habla Serena, dime que es lo que quieres y yo te lo concederé."

Si, ahí estaba lo de mi presentimiento. Sabía que era pésima mentirosa, él me lo había mencionado demasiadas veces. Usualmente no tenía buenos motivos para mentir, no había nada que quisiera ocultarle, sólo algunas cuantas cositas pequeñitas, pero que no importaban demasiado. Bueno excepto ésta vez. Esto era algo serio y no había querido mencionarlo antes porque aún no sabía cómo decírselo.

"Bueno, yo… no sé, Darien."

"Serena dímelo, la paciencia se me está esfumando y la ansiedad me está matando. ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas? Me preocupas. Dime lo que sea, pero dime la verdad."

De repente sentí su cuerpo rígido debajo de mí, su rostro se concentraba serio, ya no había sonrisas y la mirada en sus ojos me imploraba por la verdad. Ya conocía ese truco de antes, esa mirada suya sacaba las palabras de mi boca sin pensarlas. Esa táctica suya siempre funcionaba. Ahora la frustrada era yo.

Pero de un momento a otro, en el intervalo de un suspiro él estaba encima de mí, por un momento me asusté por lo rápido que fue, pero a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a su manera de moverse. Sus brazos no me dejaban espacio para escapar y tenía su rostro frente al mío, demasiado cerca y sus ojos me tentaban. _¿Sería consciente de lo que me estaba haciendo? _Y acercó de nuevo su rostro a mi cuello, su aliento gélido chocó con mi piel y fue subiendo, acarició la línea de mi mandíbula hasta llegar cerca de mis labios. Algo me decía que él sabía muy bien lo que me estaba haciendo. Y yo lo quería.

Y de pronto, justo cuando pensé que ya lo tenía, regreso hacia mi cuello y lo sentí muy cerca de mi oído. Mi corazón ya no aguantaba, era como una bomba a punto de explotar, pero de deseo. Y yo quería eso, de nuevo.

"Serena, eres mi único gozo en éste mundo. Que tú estés aquí conmigo… qué tú aceptes que yo esté a tu lado, no tienes idea de la felicidad que eso me embarga. Estoy dispuesto a miles de cosas por ti, sin pensarlo, porque no tengo nada más valioso. Y creo que ya te lo he dicho antes, estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti. Tu felicidad es mi prioridad y no importa el precio que yo tenga que pagar por eso."

Ahora entendía perfectamente hacia donde iba, por la dirección opuesta, absolutamente.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Darien?"

"A mi nada, es sólo que estoy pensando en todo y en ti" Dijo pasando sus dedos por mi mejillas prendiendo chispas por toda mi piel. "Mi Serena" Y volvió a acercar su rostro al mío, sólo nos separaban milímetros y podía aspirar su perfume dulce y peligrosamente inxoticante para mí. Tenía sus dos manos en mis mejillas y me miraba con deseo.

Mi corazón volvió a dispararse.

Estaba intoxicada, hipnotizada, alucinada, totalmente fuera de mí, enteramente enamorada y completamente entregada a él.

Y al fin posó sus labios en los míos, fríos e impactantes como siempre, irresistibles y embriagadores. Y el deseo ganó sobre el control. Sentía que me derretía con cada caricia de sus labios que iban rápido por su deseo delicioso; y a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto. Pronto la punta de su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior y un suspiro escapó de mi boca y fue en ese momento justo en que el beso comenzaba de verdad.

Tras unos minutos en los que me perdí completamente, él detuvo todo, como era costumbre. Y era difícil que yo pudiera calmarme igual que él, yo no podía controlarme así como él, cada vez quería más y más. Pero él era más fuerte y rápido que yo. No había comparación entre nosotros dos. Volví a suspirar.

"¿Serena?" Mis ojos encontraron los suyos nuevamente, y vi que estaba sonriéndome. Yo aún respiraba agitadamente y de seguro que mis mejillas estaban bien sonrojadas y claro, mi corazón me delataba, porque él siempre lo escuchaba. "Estoy esperando que me digas que es lo que piensas."

Apenas terminó su última palabra todo se detuvo. Y regresé al triste meollo del asunto. Todas las preguntas comenzaron a materializarse dentro de mí. Y no sabía por cual empezar.

"Esto me va a llevar unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame un momento antes de que empiece."

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Serena, sólo para ti."

"Por supuesto, Darien." Respondí con una mueca. Pero en fin, tenía que concentrarme ahora.

_¿Qué es la eternidad? ¿Qué es la vida? Las dos son cosas tan distintas y ahora para mí, son dos polos opuestos._

Ahora más que nunca quería saber que era ambas cosas para él.

_Antes de conocer a Darien, creí que podía tener mi vida realizada, tan sencilla y plena. Pero no había descubierto lo mejor de mi vida aún. Y eso cambia __drásticamente las cosas, ahora mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi amor no me son suficientes. Suficientes para él._

_Él merece algo más que yo, lo sé. Pero él aún está conmigo. Y si él quiere estar conmigo, no hay nada que yo daría por él, porque no tengo nada tan valioso en mi mundo, como lo es él._

_Mi vida no es nada sin él, suena cursi, pero yo sé que es cierto. No me importa que pueda ser por el resto de mi vida, los lugares o las personas, la universidad o más amigos, son banales, cosas pasajeras, comparadas con él. _

_¡¿Qué puede haber en éste mundo que sea mejor que Darien?!_

No tenía porque ponerme a pensarlo ni un instante, la respuesta clara era: _Nada en absoluto._

_Si él me lo permite, estaré con él resto del tiempo porque todo lo que siento por él no se va a extinguir nunca y no quiere parar de sentir sus brazos, como sus manos acarician mi piel, su mirada brillante, su voz dulce y todo lo que produce sobre mi cuerpo, aunque luego me dé pena, pero me gusta sentir eso._

_En cambio, la eternidad es toda una opción brillante. Darien y yo juntos por siempre, sin los obstáculos del paso del tiempo, él tan perfecto como siempre y yo igual que ahora, sin tener preocupaciones banales, porque sólo somos él y yo. Y él es todo lo que necesito. Porque al mirarlo a los ojos sé que lo amaré para siempre y no me importa dejar la humanidad, no hay nada en ella para mí. Yo ya tengo mi todo y él tiene mi vida en sus manos._

_Sólo si él me quiere a su lado._

"Darien, ¿tú me quieres?" Mi voz se oyó más baja de lo que yo quería, pero él entendió todo claramente sin esfuerzo.

Alcé mi rostro hacia él y lo vi a los ojos. Todo alrededor de nosotros estaba muy quieto y silencioso. Demasiado. Mientras que su rostro de repente tenso, luego sorprendido y finalmente inexpresivo, demasiado duro y quieto. Parecía una estatua delante de mí. Apenas alcanzaba a ver que varías cosas pasaban por sus ojos, y yo no tenía idea de lo que podían ser.

Tenía miedo de hablarle, de decir cualquier cosa porque sentía que podía ser demasiado inadecuada. Podía arruinarlo todo hasta por moverme, pero mi perfecta estatua seguí ahí, como si ya no estuviera en ese momento y yo ya estaba demasiado incómoda.

Decidí pararme, ir debajo del árbol que estaba más cerca de nosotros. Sólo para darlo su espacio. Pero cuando yo casi ponía un pie firme sobre el suelo él me jaló del brazo y puso sus manos en mi rostro de nuevo con ansiedad. Y me beso sin que yo lo esperara. Fue un beso largo y mejor que los de antes, mucho mejor. Y luego hubo otro. Y yo me derretí sin aliento entre sus brazos.

Yo lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, aunque él no fuera consciente, porque siempre sabía cómo deshacer mis abrazos. Me pegué a su cuerpo todo lo posible, sintiendo como cada curva de mi cuerpo pegaba contra su cuerpo duro y frió, perfecto. Hasta que los besos cesaron y fiel a la costumbre se alejó de mí, sin lastimarme pero lo hizo igual de fácil. Al menos no dejo de tomar mis manos.

"Creo que esto no es suficiente para ti. Yo creo que no soy suficiente para ti ¿verdad? No tengo nada que valga la pena, algo increíble para ti, algo bueno. Y debajo de toda mi superficie, termino siendo sólo hombre corriente a todo los demás a tu alrededor. No es suficiente lo que te doy y estoy de acuerdo en que mereces algo diferente a mí. No soy para ti, Serena. Esto no es suficiente para ti" Dijo con toda la pena del mundo.

Ahora entendía la insistencia de sus besos, como despedida.

"Por supuesto que no, Darien. Yo te quiero por lo que eres, por cómo eres, no me importa lo que seas, ya lo sabes." Dije abrazándolo, pero él no lo hizo igual, sólo pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y con la mano libre seguía tomando mi mano derecha.

"Pero esto no puede durar así para siempre, Serena. Te quiero pero esto no es para siempre."

"¿Por qué Darien?, ¿por qué? Yo te quiero y sé muy bien que es para siempre. Yo sé que pueden pasar los años y te voy a seguir amando, va a pasar toda mi vida y yo jamás habré dejado de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué tú no lo ves así, Darien?" Y las lágrimas salieron y no resistí nada.

"Serena…"

Vi su rostro torturado mirándome ¿por qué se suponía que le dolía tanto sino aceptaba todo lo que yo le quería, sino sentía igual?, podía ser sólo pena.

"Serena, yo creí que lo que tenía podría ser suficiente. Quiero darte todo lo que tengo mientras así lo quieras. Si me aceptas yo permanezco aquí." Murmuró con dificultad, yo apenas y alcancé a entenderlo. "Pero también sé que lo que yo tengo no va a ser suficiente para el resto de tu vida. Tienes muchas cosas que conocer y muchas más que hacer, tú tienes que vivir tu vida y para que eso suceda yo no puedo estar ahí siempre." Dije aún más bajo, con dolor. Dolor que remarcó el mío.

"Pero, Darien, todas esas cosas no son suficientes para mi, esa vida no me importa. No me importa seguir un segundo más en éste mundo si tú no vas a estar conmigo. El resto de lo que pueda ser mi vida no vale nada, sin ti Darien. 

Sólo te quiero a ti, Darien. Quiero seguir contigo ahora y siempre." Quise seguir hablando, decir muchas otras cosas más, pero el llanto no me ayudaba y se me dificultaba respirar por lo agitada que me sentía.

"¿De verdad, Serena?" Preguntó él obviamente atónito. Pero no le puse suficiente atención a su rostro esta vez. Sólo me concentré en juntar las palabras para contestar su pregunta.

"Claro que si. Te quiero más que nada en éste mundo, ¿acaso no es suficiente?"

"Suficiente para siempre." Contestó súbitamente.

Y volvió a besarme. Yo al principio no quise. Me sentí herida por dentro, pero no había forma de esquivarlo o detenerlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que yo y mis brazos ya estaban alrededor de su cuello y él me tenía atrapada.

"Yo también te quiero más que cualquier otra cosa en mi existencia, te amo, deseo que estés conmigo a cada día. Pero…"

"¿Pero qué, Darien?, ¿qué es Darien?, ¿por qué me dices que me quieres y luego te retractas y…?"

Él me interrumpió justo cuando empezaba a molestarme con un beso.

"Nunca, Serena, pero nunca podría negar que te amo. Esa sería la más negra de las blasfemias. Es sólo que yo…" Me volvió a mirar con ansiedad antes de continuar. "No quiero ser egoísta, Serena. Te quiero pero no quiero arrastrarte a esto, a lo que soy yo" Terminó despectivamente señalándose a sí mismo.

"¿Es eso, Darien?, ¿sólo eso?"

"Serena yo…"

Y ahora la que lo interrumpió fui yo con un beso.

"Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ti" Remarqué a cada palabra. "Porque te amo" Remarqué aún más las últimas dos. "Todo éste mundo humano, no importa, porque tú no estás ahí. Tú tiene mi vida desde el primer día y no importa tu decisión, haz lo que quieras con ella. Pero no habría nada que me hiciera más feliz que estar contigo por toda la eternidad. Si tan sólo quieres que siga con mi vida, dímelo ahora, pero te advierto de una vez que no la quiero. Preferiría que la detuvieras justo en este instante."

"¿De verdad harías eso por mí, Serena?"

"Por supuesto que si, Darien"

"Pues de una vez te advierto Serena, que pasarás el resto de la eternidad conmigo y mis teorías ridículas. No quiero que pienses que no te quiero, porque no hay forma posible de que eso pueda pasar. Te amo." Dijo con otro beso.

"Que remedio, tendré que soportarte a ti hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero creo que me las podré arreglar. No te preocupes. Te amo"

"Desde hoy para siempre, Serena." Él sonreía radiantemente, justo como me enloquecía

"Si mi vampiro, hasta la eternidad."

"Contigo por siempre." Dijo con un suspiro extasiado

Y cuando miré al cielo, el sol ya no estaba, la luz de la luna se regaba alrededor de nosotros. Ahora su piel ya no era dorada, ahora era nívea de nuevo, con luz. Miré nuestras manos juntas, la suya siempre había resaltado por su palidez y su luz, ahora serían iguales. Que importaba lo que fuera a ver al día siguiente, ahora ambos brillaríamos bajo la luna de la misma forma hasta la eternidad.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Que tal!**

**Pues aquí con este one shot. Sé que debería estar dedicándome a mis fics pendientes, (Play Love y Absotuto:..) Pero no pude resistirme a hacer esto. Completa y claramente inspirando en Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer (ya saben que soy súer fan de ella también), y además sabía que algún día haría un fic con un Darien vampiro xD pero no sabía que ese día sería hoy jeje**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y los capis de los fics hay vienen, tarde pero llegan. Si sé que mrezco los regaños y cualquier otra cosa que se los ocurra porque no tengo nada con que defenderme jaja**

**Les deseo un buen inicio de curso, para los que entran o ya entrarón de vaciones, y para los que no, como yo, sigan disfrutando lo que queda jeje**

**Nos vemos, un beso a todo el mundo.**


End file.
